


The Tree of Life

by ZsadistCortel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Origin Theory, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZsadistCortel/pseuds/ZsadistCortel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Tree of Life is always watching over her children, the nations of the world.  The thoughts of the origin of all nations as she watches her children grow, live, and eventually be destroyed by one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tree of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

           

            The Tree of Life loved her children, the nations of the world, dearly.  Sometimes though, they made her very sad.  They fought among themselves, killing and hurting one another, quite often.  She was very sad, because most of her children forgot about her and formed new families amongst themselves.  This last interested her quite a bit. 

 

            She watched over her children always.  She knew when they fell in love, were hurt, were angry, formed a connection with others, and when they were dying.  She cried with them in times of sadness and laughed with them in times of joy, even if they never realized it. 

 

            The Tree of Life smiled when Italy and Germany found each other after many years.  She was more fond of them than most.  When they were married she cried in happiness.  America and England were the two she seemed to watch a lot as well.  Their relationship had so many ups, downs, and twists it was like a human soap opera to her.  Yet, when they fought one always returned to the others side before long.  She cried with England the day America left him for the first time and with America the day after.  She rejoiced when they were reunited, even though she was pained by the conflict so many of her children were involved in.

 

            The World Wars were the most painful for the Tree of Life to watch.  She could not interfere, no matter how much she longed to help her children.  She wished she could soothe the pain in Germany's mind brought about by his insane leader.  She wanted to help her Italy twins when they were injured in meaningless battles.  She longed to bandage America and England's wounds and quiet the guilt in Canada's heart.  And she wished to save her France, one of her older sons, from the pain of invasions and constant fighting.

 

            As time went on, the Tree of Life noticed something.  She was having fewer and fewer children and it was getting harder to see them.  She was dying.  It did not take her long to realize why either.  The pollution made by humans had finally reached her safe haven.  She was being killed by the children of her children.  As she grew weaker, the Tree of Life had only one thought.  She wished that she could speak to her children one last time.  It was a foolish wish, she knew.  But it was hers and it gave her comfort to hope it would come true. 

 

            She had watched over them all for so long.  She saw her children die, kill each other, love one another, and do great things.  The Tree of Life died doing that which she had always done; she watched as her children lived, grew, and eventually destroyed one another.  And destroyed that which gave them life.  The Tree of Life breathed her last breath, not bitter with the end but happy that even though she was dying her children would continue to live on.  Perhaps it was the way of all children to destroy their parents......

 

 

**_*The End_ ** _*_


End file.
